


Бабуля, шторка и облом

by TaliaNeith



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Humor, POV Female Character, dream - Freeform, Юмор, стеб, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выползаю из-за шторки и быстренько одеваюсь. Так, валить отсюда, пока еще кто не решил тут погулять из старшего поколения.<br/>Ээх, а так все классно начиналось…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабуля, шторка и облом

**Author's Note:**

> Тапки выбирайте помягче)) Это мне приснилось, поэтому логику тут искать, наверное, не имеет смыла)))

Иногда все, что требуется — всего лишь поцелуй, чтобы вознестись выше облаков. Так сейчас и со мной. Её поцелуи сладкие и тягучие, как мед. Играет с моим сознанием с таким мастерством и озорством, что ноги не держат, а сознание свалило куда-то в неизвестном направлении, гадина. И даже платочком на прощание не помахало.  
Черный шелк мягких волос струится между пальцев, которые вытаскивают из прядей шпильки, создавая беспорядок. Чужие руки бесстыже блуждают по моему телу, вызывая стайки призрачных мурашек, что легкой щекоткой проходятся от макушки до пяток. Игривый язык в моем рту щекочет сознание, заставляя терять связь с реальностью уже сейчас. Руки сами избавляют тела от одежды, отсылая ткань в полет по комнате.  
Застежка лифчика поддалась очень быстро. Бельецо улетело вслед за остальной одеждой. О да! Моему взору открылась упругая грудь. Шоколадного цвета соски так и хочется попробовать на вкус. Может они такие же горьковато-сладкие? Нет, даже лучше!  
Слух ласкает самая приятная музыка: всхлипы, постепенно переходящие в стоны. Да, милая, я хочу тебе сделать приятно. Я знаю, как тебе нравится. Прихватываю зубами показавшуюся бусинку соска, а тело твое выгибается навстречу ласке. Чувствую, как твои руки пытаются расправиться с застежкой лифа, но получается это плохо. Припадаю губами ко второй груди, погружая её вершину в жаркую глубину, а ты так искренне реагируешь, прижимаясь ко мне теснее. Твоё тело такое чувствительное и такое наслаждение его ласкать. Смотреть, как подрагивают ресницы на прикрытых глазах, как покусываешь свои губы в попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу стон — уже от этого зрелища готова упорхать в высоты наслаждения.  
Напрасно сдерживаешься — я всё равно услышу от тебя эти ноты. И буду пытать тебя так, пока не получу что хочу.  
Как у нас поживает животик? Когда ты его втягиваешь под моими губами, у меня впечатление, что сейчас у тебя самая тонкая талия на свете. А контраст моих холодных рук и твоей горячей нежной кожи заставляет покрыться её мелкими пупырышками. Ух! Милая, ты такая горячая, что я уже вся мокрая. Надо бы от джинсов избавить нас обеих. Вот сейчас ещё впадинку пупка приласкаю и вырву нас из трикотажного плена. Эти куски ненужной сейчас материи очень мешают мне наслаждаться тобой.  
Ай! Нет, милая. Я знаю, что ты у меня весьма темпераментная, но волосы мне пока ещё нужны. И царапать меня тоже не нужно, пожалуйста! Ты всегда в порыве страсти забываешь, что я этого не люблю. В отместку легонько прикусываю кожу на животе, а затем оставляю свою отметку на груди. Ммм, она такая мягкая, податливая. Впечатление, что кожа во рту сейчас начнет таять, такая она нежная.  
Какого черта?! Мы, что не закрыли двери?! Бабуля зашла! Твою налево через право прямо в зад! Где мои шмотки?! Хорошо, что не успела полностью раздеться. Так, куда дальше? Бабуля в коридор зашла и в комнату семенит. Услышала, что здесь есть кто-то. Убиться мне об потолок! Да что же это такое? И почему в этой комнате нет шкафа?! Чухолох вездесущий! Чувствую себя как любовник в анекдотах. Никогда бы не подумала, что такое со мной приключится.  
За штору! Идея пришла неожиданно и спонтанно. Но больше здесь мне просто негде спрятаться. Бабуля в комнату вошла как раз в тот момент, как я за шторку шмыгнула. То, что она не глухая это понятно, но, надеюсь, со зрением у нее все же проблемы. Не, не подумайте, я не со зла так думаю. Просто стыдно до усрачки, если меня в таком виде поймают.  
Ох, бабуля в комнату вошла и оглядывается. Локаторами своими зрительными все внимательно сканирует. О, великий конь педальный! Смотрит прямо на меня! Вернее на шторку, за которой я постепенно скатываюсь по стеночке. Эта шторка, что тонированная? Как я могу бабулю видеть, а она меня нет? Или, может, видит? Вот в такие моменты думаю, что лучше бы я у папы в трусах засохла! Хех.  
Анчоус в меху! Вот какого крестика я присела на корточки?! Теперь колени выпирают. Тут уже и слепой и тупой догадается. А бабуля все еще с меня взгляд не сводит. Все смотрит, словно вычисляет параболическую кривую моего недалекого падения в обморок от перенапряжения. Шаг мою сторону. ААА! Крякозабрик! Пожалуйста, спаси меня!  
А где же ты? Шнурки мне в попу. А ты преспокойно лежишь и наблюдаешь за картиной. Ох. Как же неловко.  
Оооо, бабуля перестала сканировать шторку своими рентгеновскими лупоглазиками. Фух! А легче-то как стало! Ой, бабуля уходит. Какая радость! Едва не запищала, как тамагочи некормленый. Только от радости.  
Выползаю из-за шторки и быстренько одеваюсь. Так, валить отсюда, пока еще кто не решил тут погулять из старшего поколения.  
Ээх, а так все классно начиналось…


End file.
